leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-20434720-20140330023701
As with most non-meta champs, I'm afraid I learned today that AD Sion cannot solocarry. He can come close, but against even the relatively bad players I play against (read: on my level) he just gets cc'ed way too hard. I'm not talking about running in 1v5 trying to get a pentakill, i'm talking about just winning the game as a whole. I laned against a Shyvana, which should have been a bad matchup for me, except that Shyvana had relatively poor lane control (let me push and get levels before her, let me get free autos, poor last hitting, etc etc). By about 15 minutes in I had finished my ravenous hydra and gotten about 3 kills on her (unfortunately my own stubbornness and stupidity got me killed I think twice. It's ironic because I'm criticizing this Shyvana...), but after that plenty of wards let me keep laning pretty safely. Because Shyvana never really left top for the first 20 or so minutes, I didn't leave much either except maybe once, and at one point I was able to 1v2 and get a double kill, barely coming out of it alive. It seemed like a really easy win, so I grouped up with my team and tried to push down mid (we also had a fed veigar, another infinite scaler... I guess I assumed we had the late game), and made decent progress, but although we were initially winning fights (I got a pentakill at one point, many thanks to veigar for giving me the last kill), they got progressively harder and harder to beat, and I didn't understand why. I looked around and realized our jinx was 1/11 and randomly farming the jungle while we tried to push, ignoring our pings requesting help. Eventually the game culminated in a fight in which I managed to knock their Sivir into her guardian angel, but then their Lee Sin and Sejuani dove onto me, with Ziggs raining bombs on me, all the combined cc and slows keeping me locked down, with only full-tanks to lifesteal off of whilst ignited. I managed to survive for a solid 8 seconds, locked in place, before finally going down, only to figure out that Shyvana had dove onto Veigar and killed him, our jinx was hiding far back doing nothing, Karma had been killed by the AOE from Ziggs, and Volibear had been standing in a bush idle for the first half of the fight and only *now* ran in at all of them suicidally. In summary, Karma went the typical i'm-a-season-4-support full squish-and-AP build and got immediately deleted simply by the AOE before doing anything, Veigar got caught out/dove on, Voliderp sat out half the fight, and jinx auto attacked twice in the entire fight. AD Sion's late game is strong, but he simply doesn't have the tools to solocarry. He can't fix stupid, unfortunately. I guess I should have realized as much, but I'm still pretty bummed out about that game. I've noticed that one god-awful habit i'm getting into is stunning someone and then immediately flashing on top of them, regardless of the distance between me and them, simply because I'm so used to getting focused and needing immediate lifesteal, as well as being constantly slowed to the point where 1.5 seconds isn't enough time for me to get in range. It's maddening... my team shouldn't be letting them focus me, the 220-armor-3,800-health-lifestealing juggernaut, unpunished. Yet it happens all the time. I guess AD Sion just requires a team that communicates well, which is frustrating, because you would think he would be a really strong soloQ champion... I mean, he 's got unlimited health and 100% lifesteal, with an AD steroid and AS steroid. Yet you rely so much on your team to get anything done. My question to you, inhabitants of the Sion comments section, is this: what is AD Sion's role in a teamfight? Is he supposed to be trying to shield his squishy carries (requires them to stand near you melee) or diving onto the enemy carries? 3v1'ing the enemy front line doesn't really seem to work all that well. I find that if he can get in range of the enemy back-line (IE flanking, flashing on a stun), he can wreck them provided he gets an IBG/red buff/FM slow off on one of them. It's simply so difficult to do that, though (your flash isn't up every fight, they have banshee's, etc), and your ult works at maximum efficiency when you have teammates around to heal off it. What comp works well with AD Sion? In my experience he really needs a dive buddy - someone who is also tanky, who is able to hold enemies in place for him to rip through them. A utility jungler, for example, like Nautilus, seems like it would go a long way in helping him. Alternatively, a support/mid who can give him a speed buff would also help a lot. It seems like he would be pretty good at counter-engaging the enemy team, also, by point-click stunning the enemy diver and proceeding to heal his teammates. EDIT: apologies for wall of text, I just realized how long this thing got. EDIT2: It just keeps happening... Despite having 150 armor and MR and 3k+ health, the enemy team can just focus me and my team just doesn't punish them for it. In my more recent games, it just keeps happening, where they all blow all their stuff on me and my team just sort of sits there. And i'm not even talking about getting caught out, i'm just talking about teamfights.